This invention relates to chain link fences, and more particularly to a slat assembly for incorporation with chain link fencing.
Wooden slats heretofore have been incorporated with chain link fences, by weaving them through the links of the fence, for the purpose of increasing the privacy afforded by the fence. However, such wooden slats tend to shift longitudinally and thus become disarranged unevenly, presenting an unsightly appearance. This has been overcome in some instances by securing the slats to the fence links, as by staples, nails, etc. Such procedure is time-consuming and therefore costly. Moreover, it renders difficult, time-consuming and costly the replacement of broken or otherwise damaged slats.
Further, wooden slats, whether natural, stained, or painted, deteriorate with continued exposure to the elements, and their attractiveness can only be restored by removing them from the fence for restaining or repainting. This periodic restoration also is time-consuming and costly.